just break me already
by Erzsi Alicia
Summary: Kenapa tidak kau hancurkan aku sebelum kau pergi? /drabble


**just break me already**

 **by Kuroyuki Alice**

 **No profit taken from making this story.**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **I don't own anything except this story.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

Angkasa terlihat monokrom senja itu. Awan segelap jelaga dan cakrawala kelabu yang monoton, mengingatkan setiap orang yang mendongak menatap atap bumi akan siaran televisi jaman dulu—hitam, putih, kelabu, belum mengenal semburat warna. Tetes-tetes air jatuh, air mata nirwana, kata para pujangga di umurnya yang menua. Sekali lagi, untuk entah yang berapa kali dalam bulan itu, langit kembali menangis.

Seorang pemuda berjalan di bawah rintik air dengan acuh, tidak mau repot-repot berteduh di bawah kanopi bangunan pinggir jalan atau mampir ke toko untuk sekedar membeli parasol. Hujannya terlalu ringan untuk disebut deras, namun juga tidak pantas disebut gerimis.

Dia berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Lalu berhenti di sebuah jembatan tua yang dibangun di atas Sungai Thames. Pemuda itu bersandar di tepian jembatan, memangku kepalanya dengan dua tangan, kedua sikunya di sisi pagar jembatan. Diturunkannya jarak pandangnya dari London Eye di kejauhan ke Sungai Thames di bawahnya.

Dia menatap bayangannya yang terefleksi di atas air; seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang lepek karena hujan, alis tebal di atas iris hijau dengan kantong mata tebal di bawahnya. Dia terkekeh, tampangnya tampak menyedihkan. Masih tidak merubah posisinya, lelaki itu menyembunyikan sepasang bintik zamrudnya di balik kelopaknya yang menutup.

Suara tetes air yang jatuh membentur tanah serta sungai di bawahnya terdengar jelas, dua vokal berbeda yang terdengar begitu harmonis bersama, memanjakan indera pendengaran lelaki itu. Dapat diciumnya bau manis hujan yang khas maupun angin yang kadang berembus, mengerak-gerakkan anak-anak rambutnya yang basah. Angin yang kadang mengelitiknya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang karena dingin.

Dia tersenyum lemah. Indera-inderanya masih dapat berkerja dengan sempurna, namun di saat yang sama dia merasa mati rasa. Mungkin karena dinginnya cuaca hari itu mulai membuatnya lumpuh sedikit atau ada alasan lain di baliknya, dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, hatinya remuk. Tapi siapa peduli? Orang-orang hanya akan melewatinya, lalu pergi sambil berpikir bahwa dia sudah cukup sinting untuk keluar rumah tanpa payung dengan pakaian ala kadar yang tidak cukup menghangatkan tubuh kurusnya; lelaki itu hanya memakai kemeja putih, celana kain hitam, dan _vest sweater_ hijau polos yang tidak berguna untuk memberinya hangat sama sekali.

Pemuda itu menghela napas sekali, lelah. Dia lelah. Mungkin sudah waktunya dia pulang, mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan pakaian tebal, dan menghabiskan sisa hari di kasurnya yang hangat. Dia membuka matanya, siap berbalik dan pulang.

"Arthur?" Kemudian sebuah suara familiar yang begitu dirindukannya seminggu terakhir—tidak, pemuda itu tidak akan pernah mengakuinya—menyapanya, membuatnya membatalkan niat untuk melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

Arthur berbalik, menatap sosok yang memanggilnya lurus. _Dia sama sekali tidak berubah_ , tutur Arthur dalam kepala. Tentu saja orang itu tidak berubah, baru seminggu berlalu sejak kau melihatnya terakhir kali. Tidak akan ada yang berubah dalam jangka waktu seminggu, kecuali Arthur. Ya, dia terlihat _rusak_.

Dia menatap Arthur dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan simpati. Pandangan yang tidak disukai Arthur, dia tidak suka dikasihani, terutama oleh sosok di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah hujan?" Dia bertanya.

Arthur tidak membalas, sibuk akan pikirannya yang kini dipenuhi oleh figur itu. Figur yang sama dengan orang yang meninggalkannya seminggu lalu. Yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya setelah kenangan demi kenangan yang telah mereka rajut bersama sejak lima tahun terakhir. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang membuatnya _setengah_ rusak.

Arthur membuka mulut, butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum suaranya terdengar, "Apa pedulimu?"

Benar. Apa pedulinya? Dia sudah membuangmu. Menggunting benang merah yang mengikat kalian, _dulu_. Dia kini bukan siapa-siapa. Hubungan mereka sekarang hanya sekedar sepasang orang yang pernah bertemu dan kebetulan mempunyai masa lalu bersama.

"Mana payungmu?" Kembali dia bertanya. Masih acuh dengan nada dingin yang dilontarkan Arthur, mungkin sudah tahan dengan nada yang didengarnya dalam kurun waktu lima tahun hubungannya bersama si pemuda.

Arthur menatapnya dalam diam. Iris hijau hutannya menatap sosok itu yang masih kering kecuali pada bagian sol sepatunya, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambutnya. Arthur tertawa kecil. Bahkan sosok itu tidak membiarkannya berbagi payung dengan Arthur, membiarkan konservasi mereka berlanjut dengan dia yang terlindung dari hujan di bawah parasol sedang Arthur basah diguyur tetes air.

"...Apa?"

"Mana payungmu?" Dia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Bukannya Arthur tidak mendengar jelas pertanyaannya kali pertama, dia hanya ingin memastikan. Atau mungkin berharap? Entahlah. Sepertinya hatinya belum terlalu mati rasa sampai masih bisa berharap kalau-kalau orang itu akan melontarkan pertanyaan yang berbeda dari kali pertama.

Payung? Arthur sudah lama lupa kapan terakhir kali dia membawa parasol, meneduhinya dari langit kota kelahirannya yang selau basah. Dia sudah lupa. Karena dulu, orang itu akan selalu ada di sampingnya, berbagi payung yang dibawanya dengan Arthur, menjaga Arthur tetap kering dari hujan.

Itu dulu.

Kini mentari yang dirindukannya kala mendung bahkan berdiri di hadapannya tanpa ada niat berbagi parasol.

Arthur tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak kau hancurkan aku sebelum kau pergi?"

 _Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku setengah remuk? Agar kau dapat menertawakanku yang dengan begitu menyedihkannya masih mengharapkanmu kembali? Tertawa atas rinduku padamu yang setengah mati berusaha kusangkal?_

Mungkin dia sudah gila sekarang. Bahkan sosok di hadapannya yang selalu mengerti apa yang diucapkannya—tidak peduli seberapa absurdnya kata-kata yang kadang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, orang itu dapat mengerti—hanya diam. Menatapnya dengan bingung yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Di bawah langit kota London yang basah dan kelabu, Arthur berucap, kembali mengulang pertanyaannya;

"Kenapa tidak kau hancurkan aku sebelum kau pergi?"

.

—sehingga aku tidak lagi bisa merasakan apa-apa.

.

.

 **Hola~**

 **Cerita ini diketik ketika perasaan saya sedang kacau, jadi atas segala ketidakjelasan serta ke-OOC-an karakter, saya minta maaf. Jika ada salah pengetikkan kata, saya juga minta maaf, karena fic ini tidak dibaca ulang sebelum di-publish. Dan omong-omong, untuk (mantan) kekasih Arthur di cerita ini, saya berusaha menggambarkannya secara ambigu, sehingga kalian dapat menginterpretasikannya sebagai siapapun yang kalian anggap cocok.**

 **Well, anyway, hope you like this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
